Rising From The Ashes- Sequel to All The Things I Lost
by lozlol
Summary: "We can do it together." I tell her."We've lost a lot but we're strong. We can rise from the ashes." Fourteen years have passed since the events of All The Things I Lost. Sasha's fourteen and anxious to find out about her mom... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi, this is the sequel to All The Things I Lost so I recommend you read that first.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Sasha's POV:_

I stare into the mirror at my own face and at the photo stuck up on it of another fourteen year old girl. The similarities between us are striking. That's what Dad says. "You look just like your mom. And it's not just the looks, you have similar personalities. Sometimes sweet, sometimes sour, always very important to me." (My dad).

Here's the thing. My dad's great but he's not my mom. I need my Mom. So I've never met her. It doesn't matter. Don't start thinking she's a bad Mom or anything like that. Dad's told me again and again that that's not true. He says that he was dating mom and then his cousin kidnapped her and brainwashed her into loving him (dad's cousin). It's complicated but apparently mom was pregnant with Dad's baby (me) and Dad knew so when I was born he went to them and took me because he knew I'd be in danger with his cousin, Jack. He tried to get Mom too however Jack had brainwashed her so much that she didn't love Dad anymore.

I have decided that I'm going to find my mom and get her to come back- no matter what.

Later at dinner with Dad and his friend Jason I tried to ask about Mom but I didn't really want to with Jason here. Although he could be my uncle, he's here so often and knows me so well, he's not, and this is a family matter.

So as soon as he leaves I approach Dad, saying "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Alright darling. Quickly though. I have business to attend to." As usual. The two of us walk through to the living room and sit down on the couch. "Well Sasha?" He asks, sounding like he really doesn't have time for this.

"Uh. I was. I was. Won-wondering if." Oh come on! "I was wondering if you could tell me some stuff about Mom?" He looks at me with an expression I can't read but I plough on. "Like, where she lives? I want to go see her." It comes bursting out of me.

"Sash, that's not possible."

"Why not? I'm fourteen years old tomorrow and I still have never met my mom even though I could of."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well if you won't help then I'll do some of my own research!"

"SASHA ROXANNE LAKEWOOD!" Comes the roar I know well. "I forbid you to." I march out of the room, angry, and head straight up to my room. I fed up with being a goody-goody who does whatever she's told. I've never really had friends as I'm home schooled yet I never try to leave to make them. I always help my Dad and I never go where he says I can't go. His office! Maybe that has a clue about Mom!

I lie in bed waiting until I hear Dad go into his room. Then I wait an extra 30 minutes before I silently creep out of my room and past his door. I am quite certain that Dad's asleep yet I'm still really nervous that I'm going to get caught. I get to the office door and try to open it however it's locked. I was so close. I look in all the obvious (and less obvious places) and I find no key. He must have it with him. Do I really want to sneak into his room and search it, risking the likely possibility that he will wake up? No. I'm too scared. I'm not giving up though. I'll find a new way to get inside.

I make my way outside carefully avoiding the 'security' cameras. Finally (shivering in my pyjamas and slippers) I am outside the window of Dad's office (a window which he conveniently forgot to lock and didn't completely close either)! I push it upwards and seeing as I'm so small I can easily fit through. I see no cameras scanning this room however it is filled to bursting with computers and desks. Paper with scribbles on it all over the floor. My eyes widen as I look at one of the computers. The screen is divided into four and it shows different areas of a house. One is a bedroom and in that one, I can make out the figure of- my mom! She's different obviously, much older. But it's clear to see that it's really her!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Here are the ages and names of the main characters in the story.**

**OC: Sasha Lakewood- Kim and Kai's daughter (age 14) **

**Kai Lakewood (age 32)**

**Kim Crawford/Brewer (age 31)**

**Jack Brewer (age 31)**

**OC: Jordan Brewer - Kim and Jack's son (age 5)**

**Review/fave/follow. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Kim's POV:_

I slept terribly last night. Today would be- is Sasha's fourteenth birthday. It's the not knowing that's the worst thing. I have no idea if she's alive or if she died years ago. The police long ago gave up searching for her. They keep an eye out of coarse and still do a round of missing girl posters on her birthday (sometimes) but they've clearly given up hope. Not me.

Jack is waking Jordan up. It's his second month of kindergarten and although he enjoys it while he's there he makes a huge fuss about the fact that he'd rather stay at home.

Normally Jack and I have a system where I dress Jordan while Jack packs his lunch but today is Sasha's birthday and seeing as I'm the one who gave birth to her I get to sleep in. Not that I'm sleeping at all. I've just been crying into my pillow like the baby I am. I got back into karate again after we lost Sasha to protect myself and then later, my baby boy. But now karate is no longer about fun. It's about survival.

Jordan comes running into mine and Jack's room and gives me a huge hug saying "I'm sowwy fwor Sasha". Of course he doesn't know about Sasha and Jack told him to say this but it still makes me tear up as I hold onto him and murmur "thank you honey."

"Who is she?" He asks completely innocently however no matter what his intentions were they upset me. He should have known his sister for five years and yet he has no idea he even has one.

"Your sister."

"Why doesn't she live here?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Then Jack appears to take him out of the room.

"Bye mommy!" I wave but don't reply.

_Sasha's POV:_

It's my birthday and I've seen my mom alive! She feels real now! It's so cool! I'm going to find out more about her and I swear by the time I'm fifteen she'll be here, really in my life.

Seeing as I didn't go to bed until 4 in the morning I'm really tired and I don't wake up until eleven! Dad tells me straight away that it's okay seeing as it's my birthday, so I don't have to learn! This is what I love about being home schooled!

A few minutes after I wake up Dad appears bearing a tray with my favourite breakfast foods, a waffle with cream, strawberries and peaches, a pain au chocolat and a glass of orange juice. Also on th tray is a card and a quite large rectangle shaped present. Dad sits down on my bed and I reach for the present. Ripping off the paper I see- a laptop! Oh my god!

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" I squeal.

"It's okay then?" Dad jokes.

"It's so great!" I am honestly on cloud nine.

"Obviously there's no internet- to keep you safe but you can take photos, write up word documents, take videos, and listen to music. No email ei-" Before he can finish I hug him tight and thoughts of mom go away for a few seconds.

After we finish breakfast I say "so...how do you turn a laptop on?" And dad starts laughing, shaking his head-

"This is going to be a long day."

_Jack's POV:_

It's gotten a little better since we had Jordan (the pain of losing Sasha) because we're so busy now but although Kim tries to hide it she is obviously distraught- still. I doubt she'll ever be the same. It's not that I don't miss her too. She just wasn't my birth daughter, I didn't see her so much as Kim and I wasn't so attached to her as Kim was either.

The police told me- on what would have been Sasha's sixth birthday- that after so much time searching for her and no sign whatsoever it was likely-not certain- but highly likely that she was dead. I never told Kim however she found out herself. On what would have been Sasha's 10th birthday when we had Jordan Kim asked them why they weren't searching and they replied none too kindly that "as we told your husband a couple of years ago ma'am, as much as it pains us too say it your daughter is quite possibly dead".

After that she came home and screamed at me, she cried and then she told me that she could see her. She could see Sasha again, an older version of her and one of Kai. It was her PTSD again. It's never really gone away but it's faded and it's weak as she becomes stronger. But it will always be there.

A day later Kim received a text. It said "don't worry. Sasha is fine. She is alive and well-cared for." And four pictures attached. One of a baby Kim immediately recognised as Sasha, one of a toddler who resembled the same girl, another of a five year old and a ten year old Sasha too. Kim freaked out because she said Sasha looked exactly as she had when the PTSD had made her imagine it.

We showed the pictures to the police and tried to track down the phone but Kai had deactivated it, or smashed it or something. Kim printed out the pictures though and used the most recent one to make missing pictures. She also printed copies of all the photos and put them in a scrapbook with pictures of Jordan.

As I think about this I hear a ping and turn to my phone to see a new message. When I open it I see a message from a blocked number and no text, just a photo of a smiling blonde, fourteen year old girl who looks very much like Kim playing on her laptop.

Although I know it's dangerous for me to hope this much I run to our room, drag Kim out of bed and we go to the police station. I ask them to work out the number and try to track down the phone. I just hope that seeing as it was only sent ten minutes ago he hasn't destroyed it yet. Kim is pacing up and down, although she hasn't brushed her hair and she's only in a vest top, pyjama bottoms, sneakers and a coat she still looks beautiful to me.

"Mr and Mrs Brewer…" The cop begins.

"Yes?" I snap, wishing he'd hurry it up.

"We have been successful in finding and tracing" My heart skips a beat and Kim is just staring at me however I can see her heart nearly pounding out . "The phone used to send these pictures."

"Where- where is she?" I can barely breathe.

"Sacramento. In the town." He sees Kim's expression and mistakes it for fear. "Don't worry Mrs Brewer. We've sent some cops out to get her, some with fighting experience, and guns. With any luck you'll have her back by the end of the day."

"She has been two hours away officer. Two hours! How come nobody ever reported seeing her? She's been missing for over thirteen years." Before she can continue I grab her hand, thank the cop and take her outside to the waiting room.

_Kim's POV:_

I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Sasha's really coming home! I hug Jack. I know there's going to be problems but everything will work out okay. I have my baby back! I can't believe this!

**A/N: Can you believe it or do you think Kai knows what he's doing? Review and I'll try my best to update soon although to be honest I still haven't decided myself whether to have her come home now and have to face life and Kim and Jack, who she will have to get to know and trust, or whether to have her carry on with Kai for a while. Bye for now.**

**Lozlol**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Facebook etc. Just the storyline and the characters I created: Sasha, Jordan, Jason, Jonathan and Alex.**_

_Kai's POV:_

After I've sent the picture to Jason with the instruction to forward it on to Jack and then leave the phone in the apartment I re-enter the room to help Sasha set up her laptop. If I could get Kim back I would but she's stronger again. I've waited too long.

"Dad!" Sasha yells in my ear. "Hello? Anyone there?" I roll my eyes at her and sit down on the bed to finish sorting out the settings. As soon as I'm done I leave the room telling her I need to go sort out my business and she just nods saying "yeah, sure, whatever."

I hurry downstairs to my office, unlock the door and check the cameras. Jack is pulling Kim outside and looks so hopeful. Perfect...

_Kim's POV:_

I tap my foot on the floor anxiously awaiting news. This is as dramatic as when I was giving birth yet this time the time doesn't fly by, it goes so slowly I can hardly bear it.

"How long has it been?" I ask Jack after what feels like hours. He looks down at his watch.

"Thirty seconds since you last asked." He tells me with a hint of a smile.

I groan. "This isn't funny."

"I know."

_Sasha's POV:_

"YES! I win for the fifth time! Ha ha." I love this laptop so much. My dad pretends to cry.

"Rematch!" He orders and I nod.

Three minutes later...NEW RECORD!

"I win! AGAIN! Just accept it Dad. You've lost!" I declare.

"What do you want?"

"Ice cream sundae with sauce and sprinkles."

"Coming right up m'lady." And he bows jokingly. I stick my tongue out but he's already turned and left.

I stare at the screen and in the corner I see the sign that means internet. Dad hasn't disabled it yet. I can do it. I can search something up. I probably have about five minutes until he gets back. But what if he can look at what I've searched up and- something inside of me screams "stop being stupid! Look the damn thing up." I nod to no-one except myself and click the button.

I know my mom's name is Kim Crawford so I search that up and I get missing pictures, when Jack kidnapped her I assume, and photos of a girl my age (maybe a couple of years older) but nothing from now. Maybe she got married and took Jack's name. What's his last name? Dad's told me… Brandon? Baxter? Brewer! That's it. I type in Kim Brewer and a Facebook profile comes up. A picture that looks more like the woman I saw last night. I look at the area part. San Jose. That's close. About two hours away, maybe a bit more. I click through her gallery and see pictures of my mom, a guy I can assume to be Jack who looks way more warm and open than cold and calculating, some other people- her friends I guess, a little boy and- me.

There's not many of me. Only a couple, and at varying stages of my life. Quite a few of me as a baby then one when I was two, when one I was five and one when I was ten. Dad sent them to her, that's the only way possible. He took them, except the baby ones, she's with me in those ones. So I did know her, at least for a while.

I hear footsteps approaching and I minimise the screen onto the game again just as Dad walks in. He puts the sundae on the table beside me and I pause the game I hardly started to eat it but I don't speak to him unless he asks me I question. I feel too betrayed. How could he have been in contact with Mom and not have told me. Doesn't he know how important she is to me?

For the first time I start to question whether or not he's been telling the truth about other things as well. Maybe Jack didn't kidnap Mom, maybe they just fell in love. But then how to explain the missing posters?

I wait until I finish the sundae and then I say "I don't feel great Dad. Could you leave me alone to lie down for an hour or so?"

He nods and kisses me on the head before he leaves. I hear him shouting downstairs with Jason. I wait two whole minutes. It's now or never. I pick up the laptop and go back onto internet and the page I had open comes up, Mom's Facebook profile. I read the captions and cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself screaming when I see they all read 'my beautiful baby girl. Kidnapped. Been missing for ten years.' Then a new picture appears of me, this morning, the caption reads. 'Almost fourteen years and finally I get my baby back. We've tracked down Kai (A.K.A the devil).' I think I might faint.

I go onto google and type in Sasha Lakewood missing but don't search it. I must have used their name. Sasha Brewer.

I am bombarded with fourteen years' worth of missing posters and interviews with my mom and Jack. I see an article that mentions Dad and click on it. Every word makes me shiver.

'Sasha Brewer was taken from her home by Kai Lakewood (age 18) and his accomplices identified as Jason Kelley (age 18) and Jonathan Green (age 18) last year. These are the same culprits that helped him physically and sexually abuse Sasha's mother Kimberly Crawford (age 17) when she herself was fourteen and then again two years later when she was taken from the hotel she was staying at in China (for her boyfriend Jack's karate championship). This time Lakewood sexually abused her many times causing Pre Traumatic Stress Disorder and for her to become pregnant with his child (Sasha).'

I stop reading for a second and let it sink in. My whole life has been a lie. I know I don't have long though and I need answers so I continue reading.

'Additionally to this, Lakewood again physically abused her by carving the word 'Kai's' into her back. "It has faded with time" Crawford said in a statement. "But like him, it will never go away. He took my daughter from me and that is the worst thing he could have possibly done. When Kai is done playing games, I'm ready to take whatever he wants to hurl my way in order to get my child back."

If you have any information or have seen Sasha Brewer (picture attached) do not hesitate to contact the police.'

As soon as I figure out how to delete my history so my- I can't even call him that anymore- so that that lying snake will never see it I sink to the bed.

Nothing will ever be the same now.

A/N: So they aren't going to find Sasha then, however now she knows the truth. What do think is going to happen next.

Review, fave, follow. I try to answer all my reviews on PM if you have any questions. Thanks for reading.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or the characters, only the plot of this story and the characters I created: Sasha, Jordan, Jason, Jonathan and Alex.**

_Kim's POV:_

Jack leaves to pick up Jordan and I sit with Grace (who Jack asked to come by and sit with me) in silence. She's been with me this whole time. She's my best friend.

"Thank you." I whisper. She turns to look at me, confused.

"For what?"

"For everything." And we hug as I let a couple of tears slip then blink the rest back.

"You okay Kim?" I raise my eyebrows at her. She knows I hate the question.

"Fine." I say and go back to quiet.

"It'll all be okay." Grace says suddenly after a minute or so of silence. She grabs my hand and looks straight at me. "They'll find her." I nod.

My phone lying on the table in front of us starts buzzing and for a second we stare at it, then I gesture for Grace to take it. This could either be really good, or really bad. I shut my eyes and clench my teeth as I listen to Grace.

"No it's Grace Brewer. Jack's sister. She's wants me to-" I take the phone off her and say

"This is Kim. I want Grace to answer." Then hand it back. She smiles at me reassuringly and I go back to teeth clenching and shutting my eyes.

"Um-hm. Yes." She does not sound overjoyed. "You- excuse me Kim." And she goes around the corner, talking in hushed whispers. This can't be good.

_Sasha's POV:_

I can't even move. This revelation has shocked me to the core.

My dad's the bad guy. And what did Mom mean about getting me back today? One thing's for sure. Everything has shifted now, I can't stay here!

I need a plan though, I can't just climb out the window and start walking.

I wish I could just have a normal life, a non-psychotic father. I can still hardly believe it. That the man who plays games with me, cares for me and loves me actually took me from my home and my mom. For all he says about how bad his cousin Jack is, in reality my dad is much worse.

When he comes into the room I pretend I'm asleep. I don't want to see his stupid, lying face ever again.

_Grace's POV:_

I try to keep my voice quiet yet I'm boiling over with rage. I can't believe this. This will break Kim.

"What do you mean there's no-one there?!" I hiss.

"Ma'am, we're sorry but we got to the location and found a dropped cell phone and no-one in the apartment."

I groan. "This is not good, this is really not good!"

"We realise this ma'am but-"

I tap my foot on the ground and try to keep my cool.

"Okay, thanks for looking anyway." Then I hang up. I look over to Kim. She is staring at me like she already knows. She probably does.

"They didn't find her did they? Kai tricked us again." She sighs and I see the tears she's holding back. I nod to confirm her suspicions.

"Yeah, they didn't find anyone. Just a cell phone dumped in the middle of the floor." I inform her. She doesn't look as upset as I imagined she would. "Sorry Kim I need to- you don't look as devastated as I expected you to be."

"No." She turns to me. "I'm not. Sure, they haven't found Sasha yet, but they have a lead. They're most likely still somewhere in Sacramento and that's more than we knew this morning." She makes a good point.

"Yes."

"I had a feeling in my gut that Kai wasn't going to be that dumb."

Just then Jack walks in with Jordan, looking upset. He clearly got a call too.

I let the three of them hug as I think about my beautiful little niece.

_Sasha's POV:_

I stand up and wander over to the window, staring out of it, trying to think of an escape strategy. I map out in my mind where there are cameras and I have an idea planned out. Then I remember that we're in the middle of nowhere. Scratch that plan.

As I gaze out the window I see a red blur in the distance. Dad's car is black. This must be someone else, someone who could possibly help me. When the car gets nearer I see a man inside and point to the cameras. He swerves around so that he's not in their view. Then he stops below my window and silently gets a ladder out of his car. Asking no questions and trusting this stranger completely I climb down in my purple pyjamas, leaving everything behind me.

Once I'm safely in his car and we've driven far enough away from my house I turn to him and ask "who the heck are you?"

"A friend." He says. Okay...creepy.

I look at him properly now. He's got curly brown hair down to just below his ears, looks about the same age as my mom and from what I can see he's about six foot.

"This was much easier than when I helped your mom escape from Kai." He tells me out of the blue. "Admittedly we were 16 then but neither one of us had a driving license or a car. We had to run. And she was pregnant."

"Um…"

"It's nice to meet you- what's your name?"

If this man said he was my friend, how come he didn't know my name?

"Sasha..." I say slowly and try again. "What's yours?"

He doesn't reply for a second. Then he says "my name is...

_**A/N: Hopefully if you've read All The Things I Lost you'll remember who helped Kim escape and so who this is. Remember that at the end he was missing…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, it was kind of rushed and short because I wanted to give you guys another chapter quickly. ;) Review/fave/follow!**_

_**Lozlol**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, The Lion King or Frozen. I only own the plot and the characters I've created.**_

_Alex's POV:_

"My name's Alex. You probably don't want my life story but I'll tell you what you need to know. I'm 31. I used to be one of your dad's best friends/henchmen along with Jason and Jonathan." I don't stop to look at her too much, instead I focus on the road. I CAN'T stop to look at her, she looks so much like Kim it hurts. "I helped him kidnap your mom, then I started realising that it was really stupid but you can't really quit working for Kai Lakewood."

"So I just tried my best to be really nice to your mom. I gave her my sympathy, I brought her food and talked to her, I told her whatever she wanted to know and she trusted me. When she started throwing up I got the pregnancy tests for her, we read them together. I held up her hair for her when she threw up" I skip the kissing part. "And I realised I had to get her out of there."

"So I gathered some basics and we snuck out past Jonathan. We were going past the house when we saw Kai so we had to slow down. We ducked and dodged and ran to escape but we got lost. You see, the house Kai was using was on a strawberry plant farm. It was easy to get lost amongst all the tall plants, we just carried on running. Eventually we did reach the end but it was quite late by this point as the fields literally went on for miles and as Kim was pregnant, I didn't want to rush her too much. I knew we couldn't stop there though, so we got over the fence and across the road. After walking for about twenty minutes more we came to a gas station and I saw a missing poster with Kim's face on it. By this point Kim had passed out from exhaustion but I carried her in and showed her to the woman at the counter. She called the ambulance and I waited until they picked her up and I knew for sure she was safe. They wanted me to come too but I knew that I needed to start moving, to get away from Kai because he would easily kill me now and because Kim was safe with her friends. I told them she lived in Seaford, San Jose and then I left. I've been running ever since."

"For over fourteen years? Where did you stay?" She says, unbelieving.

I nod. "Places I knew he wouldn't find me. When I was eighteen I took my money out of the bank and went over to England on a plane. I stayed there for twelve years until I thought the coast was clear then came back here. When I found out you were missing I called up Jonathan. He realised that what Kai was doing was awful too and stopped working for him. He sort of helped Kai if he needed it (to stay in his good graces) but he avoided the bad stuff. He told me he knew where you were and I followed his instructions here."

"So where are we going? Mom's house?"

"Yes." We're both silent for a while until I say "you should try and sleep, if only for half an hour. I'm going the long way around so Kai can't get you so easily." But she doesn't look like she's trying. When I glance at her Sasha looks wide awake.

"When did you find out about your dad being evi-" I stop myself. "About your dad not being who you thought he was?"

"Today." She sighs, "not the best birthday present."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes. This is great though. You taking me back so I can go live with my mom. It's what I've always dreamed of." I want to hug her, poor kid. No dreams of being famous, or being an astronaut. She just wants to meet her mother!

_Sasha's POV:_

I feel kind of weird telling Alex that. It makes me feel like an idiot but he doesn't laugh he just glances at me and says "it's difficult finding out the man you thought was superman, your saviour, is evil, right?"

"Is your dad evil too?" I joke.

"Nope, I just used to look up to Kai Lakewood like you." I gaze at him again while he's focussed on the road. He really doesn't look evil, I can't imagine him being an evil sidekick and kidnapping sixteen year old girls. I can't help just staring at him because he's sort of handsome and he's the first boy (well, man) I've ever met excepting my dad and Jason.

Suddenly and unexpectedly I find myself thinking of the little boy I saw on the computer, it was early this morning unbelievably. It feels like years ago. Mom and Jack must have had a kid. A little boy. I have a brother. I wonder if he knows I exist, maybe Mom hasn't told him about me yet. He looks quite young, about four or five.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asks, pulling me back to reality.

"Do you know if my mom and Jack had children?"

"Sorry, I don't. I've never met Jack and I haven't seen Kim for over fourteen years. Quite possibly." He tells me. "How are you feeling about meeting them? Nervous? Excited? Both?" I say yes to the last one then tell him I want to try to go to sleep.

"Cool. Night then Sasha."

_Kim's POV:_

Jack, Jordan and I sit on the couch back home together to watch a movie which Jordan chose- one from when Jack and I were teens, Disney's Frozen.

It cheers both Jack and I up as we listen to them singing and Jordan points out his favourite parts.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn." I say as the credits roll on and Jordan goes to pick another. Jack nods, not really focussed on me but instead on the boy taking out his karate championship DVD's and trying to copy the poses. I stifle a laugh as I turn the corner into the kitchen and root out the mixed sweet and salty popcorn.

As soon as it stops popping I pour it into a huge bowl and start to walk back to the boys when I hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I yell, and walk over to the door, still carrying the bowl in one hand. I open the door, a smile on my face but when I see the person standing there I scream and drop the bowl.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! SASHA you're alive and you're-" I stop rambling and hug my daughter. She hugs me back and the two of start crying. When Jack comes running I notice the figure standing behind her.

"Did you bring Sasha back? Hold on- Alex?" He nods and I want to hug him but I can't bring myself to let go of my baby girl, not that she's a baby anymore.

"Oh my god sweetie, you're fourteen. Fourteen. You're all grown up, and you're so beautiful." She still hasn't spoken yet but then she does-

"Mom, I-" She starts but is choking back sobs and can hardly speak.

"Sweetie, don't talk." And I hold her even tighter. Eventually Alex speaks up.

"Uh Kim, I don't want to ruin this moment but if you have any space at all could I stay the night? I can sleep on the sofa or the floor? Whatever!"

"Yes, of course." Jack answers for me as I step back to let Alex in and holding Sasha's hand I take her inside and shut the door.

"This is-"

"Jack, my dad's cousin, right?" She smiles sweetly at him and holds her hand out to shake his hand but he pulls her into a hug. At first she looks stiff and stunned however a moment later she hugs him back. As happy as this reunion is, it hurts to think of the barriers between them, that she tried to just shake his hand, when I wanted and want him to be her dad. And the fact that she called Kai Dad.

"Mommy, daddy I-" Jordan stops when he sees Sasha and observes her while she looks at him.

"Sasha this is your brother Jordan. Jordan, this is your sister, Sasha." Once Jordan hears this he runs forward into her arms and she picks him up and spins him around while he nuzzles into her shoulder.

"Well, I think Jordan likes his sister!" Jack chuckles but I see that even he has a tear in his eye.

We lead Sasha into the living room and we all sit down to watch the Lion King (another oldie). Sasha between Jack and me, leaning against me, and Jordan switching between Sasha's, Jack's and my lap. We decide to talk about all of this tomorrow, right now, all we want to do is enjoy being together. The four of us, all here, at last.

**A/N: Aw, they're back together again. Hope you enjoyed the reunion! I will update again in a few days. I'm busy all day Friday until Monday, but I will write more about the family having to bond, Sasha getting used to a new life, what's going to happen to Alex now and what Kai is doing. His revenge for Kim and Alex escaping was kidnapping Sasha so what do you think he'll do now? Leave your guesses in the reviews!**

**Thank you so much to all of the reviewers, faves and followers! Especially **_**Bluedog270**_** who leaves such amazing reviews and **_**Swiftie24**_** who (I'm pretty sure) has reviewed every single chapter of both ATTIL and RFTA!**

**Lozlol**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

**Alex's POV:**

I sleep for only a few hours and once I wake up at 5am I silently roll off the couch and make my escape. I see some keys on the fireplace so I grab them and make my way to the door to unlock it. I have unlocked the door and put the keys down on the table when Kim's voice floats over to me.

"You didn't think you were going to disappear that easily again?"

I turn to face her and she slowly walks down the stairs, getting closer.

"I didn't want to disturb you all but I have to go. Kai will be after me again and you are safe, with Jack. With your brother nearby." I whisper, lowering my eyes under her stern gaze. She raises her eyebrows and I can see she's trying not to raise her voice, to not wake them up.

"You didn't want to disturb me? Where have you been these past fourteen and a bit years?" Kim speaks fast, giving me no chance to respond, practically hissing out each word, and each one a slap. "Picture this. I am sick and pregnant. The last memory I have is of you and me escaping, running through the fields. So I look for you. And you are not there. They find out I have PTSD and you are one of the only three men I trust for months, yet I have no idea where in God's name you are!

"There's no Alex Packmen here they say. I'm sure they thought I was mad. Thought they'd imagined you. At least some of the doctors. And I don't blame them. Where were you Alex?"

I don't answer.

"You can't leave again." I stare at her, she's so beautiful.

"Where would I stay, where would I be safe?" I question and she scoffs.

"You are a third degree black belt, or did you give up karate too? If you don't have money at the moment to buy an apartment or something you can stay here." How can I turn down Kim, look into her eyes and lie?

So I say "Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes." I tell her and I mean it.

**Sasha's POV:**

I sleep amazingly and wake up at ten. Saturday. Usually on Saturdays Dad and I hang out. It's the one day he always takes off "work". To play games, watch TV, eat junk food, whatever. But that's the past.

Feeling for some reason I feel like an intruder as I wander down the stairs in my socks and one of Mom's nighties that fits me as we're both quite short.

I smell pancakes and around the corner in the kitchen I see Mom, Jack and Alex. I stop to look at them for a moment but then Jordan comes running around the corner and I pick him up and carry him in with me.

Mom beams widely as soon as she sees us and runs over to hug me. Jack is cooking but he smiles at me too and says "good morning Sasha. Did you sleep okay?"

I nod and let Mom kiss me quickly before I head over to the table. Jordan clings onto my hand until we sit down. Then he sits on my left with Mom on my right at the head of the table. When Jack sits down he sits beside her (and opposite me) with Alex next to Jack. We eat pancakes with chocolate spread, lemon juice and sugar or maple syrup. It's amazing!

After breakfast everyone goes upstairs to get changed and I do too but then I realise that I have no clothes! I go back downstairs and ask Mom what to do. She hands me some of her underwear, a pair of socks, some of her sneakers, a pair of her jeans and a green shirt before telling me that the two of us are going shopping to get clothes for me.

"What if Dad" (I still can't get out of calling him that) "sees us?" I ask nervously and then I remember. Oh my god.

"Mom!" I shout urgently to the figure disappearing up the stairs.

"Yes?" She smiles at me again.

"I- come over here." When she's beside me I whisper in her ear- "Dad has cameras on you. I don't know when since. I only found out yesterday, I swear. He has them all over the house! He'll already know I'm here." And when I turn and see her shocked pale face I instantly call for Jack. She looks like she's about to faint.

Once he appears I whisper the same news to him quickly and he goes a shade paler too, although he still manages to run to Mom's aid and take her over to the couch. They tell me to go up and get dressed, not to worry.

I do go upstairs, and I do get dresses, however, I worry a tonne.

Dad will have been watching Mom naked, seen everything. Although seeing as he raped her many times before he already would have seen every part of her body. That isn't the point though. He's been invading their comfort zone, the one place they feel most safe. How did I not find out he was evil for so many years? And how did I ever look up to and care about that disgusting, sorry excuse for a human being? A liar, a kidnapper, a rapist. I keep adding words to the list that describes my father. Once I'm dressed I head back downstairs.

Mom has got dressed and cleaned herself up. Jack, Alex and Jordan are also dressed. Jordan is playing with his toys, ignorant to the recent revelation. Alex and Jack are moving slowly around, scanning the ceiling and the walls. I grab a brush from Mom as I watch them.

"What are you doing?" I ask eventually and Jack replies

"Searching for the cameras." No sooner has he finished than Alex declares

"Got one!" And pulls down a tiny black thing (with the help of a chair) from the edge of the room. We all gather around and he shows us quickly before putting it on the ground and squashing it with his shoe then putting it in the bin. I cling onto my mom's arm.

"How many?" Someone questions.

"At least one in every room. Maybe more." I answer.

"When did he have time to do this? How did he get in?" Says another.

We all remain silent. Then Mom grabs her handbag and pulls me over to the door shouting "bye boys." They nod at us but are back to scanning the room although Jack looks at me with a sense of- I don't know, regret, sadness, longing- for a moment.

It's wonderful going shopping with my mom. She is so great. The very few times I've been shopping I've hated it. This is different. I don't think I'd care what we were doing so long as I was with Mom.

We talk about everything. Jordan. Jack. Her. Eventually as we're sat in a coffee shop she says

"I hate to bring this up and of course we'll give you a couple of weeks but we need to talk about education. What did Kai do for that? I'm guessing you didn't go to school."

"Uh, no. He taught me."

She raises her eyebrows and I feel a weird need to defend my father.

"He's a different man than the one you and Jack knew. Or at least with me." She doesn't argue back yet she doesn't look convinced either. She just tells me that seeing as I'm fourteen I'll be going to high school. Everyone else will have been there for three weeks so it'll be difficult for me. I know about the school system so I already know this.

Then she says that I'll be attending Seaford High School. Wow, high school. That just sunk in.

**Kim's POV:**

Sasha is going to high school. I can't believe I've missed so much of her life.

She looks scared too.

Suddenly I feel the need to comfort her. She may be fourteen but to me, seeing as I haven't seen her since she was only a couple of months old, she's still my baby. "We can do it together." I tell her. "We've lost a lot, but we can rise from the ashes, we're strong."

She laughs but I see she has unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm not strong. I couldn't even knock down someone Jordan's size!"

"It's strength on the inside that matters." I clasp her hand. "I love you." That was cheesy, but it made me feel better and Sasha looks better too. She holds onto my hand for a moment and then we both let go to go back to eating our cake.

A moment later I get a call and it reads Grace. I haven't told her Sasha's back. Oops.

When I pick it up the first thing she says is

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" She sounds like such a teenager and I find myself grinning. Then comes a little rage, but not much.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest I was kind of busy, getting to know her. We only got her back at eight o'clock last night. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Of course I do!" I hand the phone over to Sasha and whisper in her ear that it's Jack's sister Grace who is basically her aunt. She nods and talks to Grace for ages before I ask her to finish and tell Grace we need to finish shopping. Then she acts offended that I didn't invite her so I just say "bye Grace" then hang up!

After that we buy a school bag, a pencil case, pen, pencils, glue, some folders etc. for Sasha going to school. By the time we leave the mall we're laid down with five bags each, stuffed with clothes, school things, shoes and stuff for her room. Jack and I were talking last night about turning the spare room into a great bedroom for her. I've found out that her favourite colour is a light blue so one day when she's at school we're going to work all day to get it painted, move a nice new bed in, a dressing table, whatever she might like. An amazing bedroom for the daughter we lost.

But I can't focus on the sadness, because now she's back! And I'm never losing her again.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: Sasha goes to school, you get a bit of Kai POV and more...**_

_**Review/fave/follow**_

_**Lozlol**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_Sasha's POV:_

I set my alarm last night for 6.30am, seeing as Jack is driving me in at 7:45 am for an 8:15 start today. (Early so I can get my timetable and talk to the principal).

When I am woken up by my alarm I lie there for a moment. I didn't sleep so well last night as I have been doing recently. I dreamt that when Jack drove me into school, all of the students stared at me and then that they started laughing and pointing. I tried to run away. When I got to the end of the corridor and felt trapped Dad appeared and pulled me with him. I started to follow him but then I saw Mom so I tried to get to her instead. I woke up sweating at the moment when Dad dragged me into his car, leaving mom screaming. Screaming. Screaming. I woke up from that at just past midnight and after endless hours, as soon as I got back to sleep the alarm woke me up.

I drag myself out of bed and scan my wardrobe. After a few minutes of careful deliberation I choose a blue skirt with red spots and a blue-green top, plus a denim waistcoat type thing. Next I hurry downstairs with my clothes and have a shower, before changing into the clothes.

By the time I'm dressed the boys are all knocking on the door so I unlock it and swiftly step around them.

"Good morning Sash. Excited?" Mom grins at me as she pours my favourite chocolatey cereal into a bowl with some milk and passes it over.

"Morning. Yes! When I-" But then I stop myself because I was going to say something about Dad and although Jack and Alex are almost certain they got all the video cameras down a month ago I'm still nervous about it.

Jordan comes out, dressed and ready, after about fifty seconds in the shower!

"Morning Mommy! Morning Sasha!" He says. I smile at him.

"Morning cheeky."

After breakfast I triple check the bag that I packed last night before I brush my teeth and brush my hair, trying lots of different styles, however just leaving it loose in the end. I've seen in movies and stuff that almost all high school girls wear makeup but I don't want to look like a prostitute either, so I just put on a tiny bit of mascara (that you can hardly even notice, and that I bought at the mall two weeks ago!) and a little bit of lip gloss (although I decide to put my lip gloss in my bag, just in case!)

When I'm eventually ready it's two minutes until we need to go. I shout goodbye to Alex (who's in his room), then head downstairs where Mom is making Jordan's lunch. I kiss Jordan on his head quickly and say goodbye. Mom comes over to me.

"How do I look?" I ask.

"Great!" She says approving, handing me my lunch and kissing me on the cheek. "Have a wonderful day Sasha. Oh and Jack can't pick you up as he's working at the dojo again." Jack and Aunt Grace's husband Jerry run the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Sometimes they take shifts and sometimes they run it together. "So you'll have to get the bus. Just stick with Chloe, she gets the same bus as you."

"Okay." I reply and she kisses me one last time, then Jack, before we both leave.

As Jack drives I suddenly realise that at school, just like in my dream, people are going to stare at me. Because my baby/child face has been all over the T.V for years. And because more recently my fourteen year old self face has been all over the T.V. Lots of reporters tried to get interviews but my mom's really strong and she just said to each and every one of them.

"Sasha is home and we are so, so relieved but we need our privacy and we don't want her thrust into the spotlight so leave! Now!"

As we approach the school and I feel that the silence between us is growing awkward I question "what did you enter my name as?"

"Huh?" Jack asks and I don't blame him. That question came seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sasha- Crawford? Lakewood?" He visibly winces at this one. "Brewer?"

"Brewer." He tells me at last. "Is that alright?" He sounds so worried that I'll be upset.

"It's great." I say and he seems to relax.

Only a moment later we draw up outside the school. I'm about to say goodbye to Jack when he gets out of the car too and I remember he has to come in and talk to the principal. This should be interesting.

I don't really listen after a few minutes because the principal only asks me a couple of basic questions then hands me my timetable, before starting to talk to Jack. I suppose because I've been through "trauma" and she doesn't want me to get upset.

Just over ten minutes till classes start and the nerves start to kick in.

Eight.

Seven.

Five.

"Um, excuse me Principal Palton. I should probably try to find my way to class now." I am trying my hardest not to sound rude but to me at least, it doesn't sound like its working. Thankfully, Principal Palton doesn't seem angry at all.

"Oh of course, Sasha! What do you have first? History? In room 502. It's quite easy. Once you leave my office you go to the left and carry on along the corridor until you get to room 502, which will be on your right." She scribbles notes on post-its for each of my teachers to say that I'm new and then sends me on my way. Jack gives me a thumbs up and I smile back at him.

I follow Principal Palton's instructions and sure enough I find my classroom quickly. I only see one person look at me a bit weirdly but then again most people are headed to class so there aren't many people in the hallway.

As I wander in I immediately go to the front and hand the first note to a man who looks to be in his late thirties and has a dodgy perm. He looks at me a bit closer and then nods for me to go sit down.

I am scanning the room for a seat (preferably at the back) when I spot a familiar brunette girl. Chloe! I rush over and she introduces me to her friends Natasha and Lydia. They're both nice, although Natasha is a little quiet, she's a goth though so fair enough. I sit down with the three of them, next to Chloe, while Natasha and Lydia sit together. Just before classes start Chloe and I check our timetables and we're together for everything!

"This is going to make it a lot easier to find the bus." I tell my best friend and she giggles.

Surprisingly I find school really enjoyable, which may have something to do with the fact that I've been starved for company my own age since- forever!

By the time all of the lessons for the day are over and I'm sitting on the school bus with Chloe I have made four new friends: Natasha, Lydia, Jess and Abbey, signed up for three clubs/try-outs: glee club (which sounds like they're just begging to be bullied but apparently no-one gets bullied and it's fun (according to Chloe and Natasha), cheerleading (which sounds obnoxious but Lydia insists is great) and band (which no-one needed to persuade me about- Dad got me a flute for my seventh birthday and had his friend Carmen teach me- I've been playing it ever since.)

As soon as the bus pulls to a halt at our stop Chloe and I get up and hurry out. Chloe texted both her parents to ask if she could come round mine and I asked mom if she could come around. All three parents said yes so we head over to mine.

"Sasha! Chloe! How was school?"

"Good thanks, Mrs Brewer."

"Yeah, it was cool. Can I have a flute?"

Once I explain why I want one she readily agrees. Next Chloe and I get our homework over with before we go onto more important matters A.K.A watching movies, playing computer games, eating chocolate and talking. I'm new to all this "gossip" stuff and Chloe's not like Karen- a girl at school who is in most of my classes and whom I heard saying things like-

"Did you see Amanda's new hairstyle? Apparently she cut it because Josh and her broke up so she wanted to feel new."

"Ms Delarou is supposedly engaged to Mr Kravitz!"

"Kyle and Sarah both went to Johanna's party and got dared to play seven minutes in heaven- AND THEY LIKED IT!"

Yeah, Chloe is not very into that stuff but after dinner and just before she leaves as we're sitting in my room she asks "so, any boys you like?" In a tone that suggests that it's too hard for her to not gossip one tiny bit. Fair enough.

I hesitate before I declare "no! I've only been at Seaford High one day. They've not been my main priority!" But she heard me hesitate and she raises her eyebrows.

So just to humour her I say "okay fine. I kinda like- uh- I don't know his name."

"Describe him."

"Brown hair down to here." I gesture. "Green eyes. This tall. Has a letterman jacket."

"James Bordouir?!"

Honestly, I'm not sure. "Yes!" The look of excitement on Chloe's face confirms my suspicions that this was a bad idea.

After thanking Mom, Jack and Alex and saying bye to Jordan she tells me "okay, I'll come by yours tomorrow morning at ten past seven and we can get ready!"

Ut-oh...

_Kai's POV:_

"Sash!" I shout out. Why isn't she up yet? I knock a few times then after no answer I walk in. "Sash?" No-one is here. Her new laptop is open on her unmade bed and I look at the screen.

Oh no.

I run down to my office (where I have cameras on this house as well as lots more on Kim's house) while speed dialling Jason.

No answer. Well this is JUST GREAT.

As I check the cameras I notice nothing unusual so I zoom back a while. More...

Last night at 7.30pm a red car approaches. I focus only on that camera, but then the car is out of the picture. A moment later it zooms off again. That wasn't helpful at all. I rewind it and look at a hidden camera in Sasha's room. She is looking out the window. She gestures for the man to go around the cameras. She climbs down somehow.

Again I go to the camera with the car. Pause, zoom. The face is blurred-and older- but I know who it is. The only thought I can form is

Alex Packmen, I WILL destroy you.

_**A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks again to everyone- favourites, followers, reviewers. **_

_**What do you think will happen now? Review/fave/follow!**_

_**Lozlol**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_A/N:_

_Check out my kickin' it one shot- never let me go!_

_Enjoy this chapter and review/fave/follow._

**Kim's POV:**

As soon as Chloe left, Sasha told me all about school. How she wants to join three clubs, about her new friends, and how fun it is being with people her own age and having friends. My heart broke when she said that last one and I vowed to not let Kai mess up her life ever again. He has been quiet- too quiet. Why hasn't he swooped in to get her? After all he did have cameras on us. He'll know she's here.

Maybe he's worried about numbers. We have two third degree black belts and as far as I know he only has two (including himself) but nothing like that has ever stopped Kai Lakewood from getting what he wants.

At five am I roll out of my bed and change into my pink work-out stuff and go for a jog to relax. When I return it's almost six am but I still go down to the basement (A.K.A mini dojo) to practise. I only take ten minutes because I don't want to stay to long. Therefore I only practise on some dummies and then go in to have breakfast, make Jordan's breakfast, make Jordan's lunch (Sasha is getting it from the canteen from now) and then to get ready for work myself.

At ten past seven exactly the doorbell rings. I immediately jump to the worst conclusion however a moment later Sasha comes running downstairs declaring that it's Chloe.

Ten minutes later Sasha comes downstairs wearing a purple dress paired with bangles and her red sandals. Also her hair is in bunches (making her look younger) but she has on mascara and pink lipstick (making her look older). I raise my eyebrows and she mouths "Chloe, boys." Then rolls her eyes although still smiling. I only notice Chloe then, stood beside Sasha. She looks older too with a green mini-skirt, an orange top and a scarf on. She is also wearing wedge sandals, a heart necklace and matching heart earrings.

"How do we look Mrs Brewer?" She asks, spinning around and Sasha follows suite.

"Totally amazing? And Chloe, I've told you so many times-" I go into my scary voice. "You have to call me Kim." All three of us start laughing and as the girls leave dragging their school bags behind them I hear Chloe say "your mom is so totes amazeballs!"

And I just about hear Sasha's reply. "I know right!"

I find that I have a huge grin on my face and I watch them from the window until the bus arrives and they are long gone.

Jack sneaks up behind me and says in my ear. "She's fine." I spin around to fight before he speaks and after comforting me he holds me and we start to kiss (quite passionately). It feels amazing. Sometimes with my fourteen year old daughter missing (well not now) and a five year old boy to look after I forget that Jack and I are pretty young too. I was sixteen when I was pregnant with Sasha but I lost my childhood before that. I lost my childhood the first time Kai ever raped me, I knew I could never be young again, I had to start growing up. I was only just fourteen. I wish I could turn back the clock so that he'd never been born. Then he wouldn't have bothered Jack or Alex or Sasha or I. No-one would be so hurt. But then- I never would have met Alex, and Sasha wouldn't even be alive. How can she be that devil's daughter? She's so sweet. I can see him in her though. Little things. They move the same way. She pronounces lots of things exactly the way he does, and she has the same blonde hair as the two of us.

"Ew, mommy, daddy!" Comes a cry stopping my train of thought and I turn to see Jordan staring at us. Jack kisses me quickly on the head and then leaves for the dojo while I grab Jordan's hand to take him to kindergarten.

**Kai's POV:**

They took the cameras down! I get Jason to sit in the room for a month and check the situation while I go out to Virginia to get some stuff and when I get back he's asleep and the screens are all smashed and black.

"You useless idiot!" I scream and slap him, punch him, kick him, everything I can think of and I don't even stop when he's lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Useless, useless, useless." I mutter. Jason is my best bet at a loyal henchman I can trust to not help the victim escape, whilst also being able to fight. "That's it." I say to no-one but myself. I can't trust anyone to do a job properly so I'll just do it myself. If he doesn't have a concussion when he wakes up perhaps I'll get him to help with something small. But I'll make sure I'm the one doing the main work.

Change of plan then if the cameras are out. I spend a week or so planning and working things out. I hack into street cameras, ones in the mall where Jack works and into Seaford High school's ones.

I know that Kim will be dropping that boy off at kindergarten right now and that Sasha will be going to high school. Jack will be at work and Alex (who appears to be staying there) will head to the gym the moment he knows that Kim gets safely back. Keeping an eye on my new security cameras I catch sight of Sasha in home room, passing notes back and forth with the girl behind her and stare at her for a moment before I check and see that Jack is indeed in his office at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. The cameras in their street show Kim returning and a few minutes later Alex leaves.

"Pass me a phone." I order in Jason's direction and immediately a very cheap old fashioned grey phone is thrown in my direction. I dial Kim's home number (which I know off by heart!). I don't bother to disguise my voice, she'll know it's me anyway.

"Hi?"

"I'm not gonna waste my time or yours. I want you and my daughter-"

"YOUR daughter?" She interrupts.

Rolling my eyes I continue. "To meet me at the address that will be texted to you- right about now." And gesture for Jason to send the text. "Midnight today or everyone gets hurt. Including that little boy. What's his name? Josh? Jeremy? Jor-"

"Stay away from my son! And my daughter!" Her voice is filled with fire, it sounds like the girl I used to know. "I'm the one that you want so I'll come- alone."

"NO!" I hiss. "You will bring Sasha, Kim. And no-one else. No police, no Jack, and no Alex." Then I hang up and grab Jason by his collar, dragging him behind me.

"Come on, we've got some work to do before tonight."

**Sasha's POV:**

I twiddle my pencil around, tap it on the desk and eventually write a note to Chloe, sitting behind me. I slip it behind me and she grabs it. Mrs Delarou is reading and not really paying us any attention but she told us to be silent so we are careful and discreet anyway.

Chloe puts a bit of paper on my shoulder and I grab it, reading it under the table.

"IKR, she is such a bore. We have history now, yay! Mr Grahams next!"

I roll my eyes and stifle a laugh as I write my response.

"You like Mr Grahams? He's like 40!" I hand it to her and see her face turn bright red, trying to stop herself laughing! She shakes her head and I smile. She begins to write again just as the bell goes. I grab my bag, Chloe and Natasha beside me, and make for history. Chloe is trying to persuade me to see that she hates Mr Grahams and Nat and I just keep laughing. Mm-hm! This should be interesting!

Chloe's still bright red when we arrive at history. Nat and I can hardly conceal our laughter as Mr Grahams comes over to check her temperature and Chloe attempts to wriggle away.

"I'M FINE!" She snaps at last. "Sir..." If it was someone else she'd been in detention but Mr Grahams just makes a tutting noise and heads over to his desk.

"He's nice. I can see why you like him Chlo." I say and she smacks me, but not hard, just in a joking way.

The three of us run over to Lydia and Nat tells the whole story about Chloe having a crush on Mr Grahams and by the end we're all laughing- even Chloe!

At break I recount the story to Jess and Abbey and then at lunch we're all still giggling. After ten minutes Lydia drags me off to cheerleading and I find it's actually quite good fun. Although, I'm late to chemistry getting changed out of the uniform. But when I tell Mr Kravitz I was at cheerleading he immediately lays off.

Unlike most of the cheerleaders I change out of my uniform. Lyd says I should just stay in it. Maybe, I'll try that on Monday.

I invite all the girls around for a slumber party, having asked mom, so after school we all get on the same bus and sit at the back. But when we get off at mine and Chloe's stop and go into the house Mom grabs my arm and takes me into the kitchen.

"Sash, I need to speak with you."

"Yeah, I asked, remember and you said yes." Did she forget?

"Yes honey, I know. But um, they're gonna have to go home."

"Why?" I ask and see her trying to decide whether to tell me or not. Just tell me, I want to scream. But then she replies and I feel all the air escape from my lungs. It feels as though my heart has stopped.

I honestly can't breathe when she whispers "Kai's been in touch."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_  
**Jack's POV:**  
When my last class of the day is over I say goodbye to Jerry and we head off in our separate directions.

As I arrive at home I see a group of teen girls through the window and remember that Sasha's having a slumber party. Yay?! Jordan, Alex and I are going to go stay with Jerry and Grace until Sunday.

However when I unlock the door and step in the girls don't look too excited. And Sasha isn't there. Expecting the worst, I hurry through to the kitchen. I see both Kim and Sasha but they're talking in hushed whispers. As I approach them until I'm standing right next to them I hear the words "Kai's been in touch."

"Oh my...KIM! Why didn't you tell me?" I yell.

"This isn't about you right now Jack." She groans and I only then do I see how pale Sasha looks. I pick her up and take her through onto the couch. Between Kim and I (one of us guarding Sasha at all times) we manage to herd all the girls out and ask them politely to go home because Sasha doesn't feel great.

Alex comes through the door with Jordan in tow and whilst Kim hurriedly explains to Alex what's going on, I grab Jordan. From what I just overheard, Kai threatened both the kids.

Suddenly Sasha speaks up and we all turn to look at her. "What will Dad do? If he gets me back. Will..." She trails off, apparently unable to continue, but she looks up towards Kim. At her back. At her whole body. Into her soul. All violated by Kai.

"I'll bet nothing sweetie. You're his daughter. Even Kai wouldn't be as cruel as to hurt his own daughter." Kim declares, her voice full of certainty, but I'm not so sure.

"We need to think of plan for tonight when Kai wants you and Sash to meet him." Alex tells her.

"Wait!" Kim calls out a moment later. "Kai said "when Sasha's back from school. He knows she's at school! We talked about school after we took the cameras down."

"He could just have guessed?" I wonder aloud, still trying to keep Jordan- who is completely uninterested in the subject at hand- from running upstairs.

"No." Alex nods. "He also knew when to call. Apparently Kim said he called almost immediately after I left. When she was alone."

"So if he knows these things then-"

"He must have more cameras!"

I'm not sure who says what but everyone realises it at the same time and the next hour is extremely panicky. We search for the cameras but stay in groups. Alex and Sasha. Kim, Jordan and I. We spend the whole hour searching for cameras in every place we can think of, however we find zero.  
"Maybe he doesn't have cameras in the house." Sasha suggests.

"What do you mean? He has them on the street?" Alex asks.

"He could just hack into those on the street. That explains why he knew Alex had left. And those at the school, which explains how he knew I was there." She explains then turns to me. "There's cameras in the dojo, and the rest of the mall, right Jack?"

"Yes..." I sigh. Why didn't I realise this? I thought Sasha (and Kim) were both safe. But Kai is still in control. Why do I have to have an evil maniac for a cousin? "Okay so assuming that, we can discuss a plan in here safely."

**Jason's POV:**  
I only keep working for Kai out of fear. I used to genuinely admire him and aspire to be exactly like him, but now things are different.

I wish I was brave enough to do what Alex did (TWICE). To disobey him and help the victim escape.

I even wish I was brave as Jonathan. To tell Kai I didn't really want to keep doing this whole kidnapping thing. That I wanted to settle down (but of course that I would help a little whenever he asked).

But I'm not as brave as either of them because I'm afraid of the repercussions.

Jonathan got punched until he was knocked out. Then dumped in a place he didn't know and found his way back home. And he still helps Kai occasionally.

Alex was forced to go into hiding and now he's back Kai is ready to implement the perfect revenge. I definitely do not want to be in his shoes.

"Jason!" Kai snaps and I hurry over.

"Yes Kai?" I lower my head, terrified that I'm about to get a strike for something I didn't know I did wrong. But when I look up, Kai looks really happy.

"Make sure we have enough of the chemical that knocks them out-"

"You mean-"

"Yeah, that. Also rope and tape, just in case. Then you can rest for a while and we'll leave at nine for the address. I've arranged for a private jet to Africa. Then we will swap to another, to get to Australia. Then another for China. Remember the memories there?! We're doing this to make it harder for us to be tracked. Finally we'll get a car into the countryside of China." He says self righteously. I've heard this plan about fifty times but I act impressed anyway.

"Great plan Kai! I can't imagine it could possibly go wrong. You are the most fantastic, amazing, wonder-"

"Tone it down Jas."

**Grace's POV:**  
"They should be here by now!" I tell Jerry frantically as I pace back and forth.

"Don't worry about it sexy!" He murmurs, pulling me to a stop and starting to kiss me.

"Don't gross out the baby." I mutter, stroking my stomach and we both laugh.

The phone rings, startling us both.

I grab it and immediately say "JACK? Is this you? Are you okay?" Jerry rolls his eyes beside me and I swat at him.

"Yes Grace it's me. I just need to say we're not coming round."

"Why not? Has something happened? Tell me!" I beg.

"It's nothing sis." He says but he doesn't sound like normal and I can hear crying in the background.

"Put Kim on." I order. "Or is she the one crying in the background?"

Jack sighs and says "fine I'll tell you but don't freak out."

"Good freak out or bad freak out?"

"Bad."

"Oh god." I say and Jerry tells me to put it on speaker so I do.

"Kai phoned up Kim and said to bring Sasha and no-one else and meet him at an abandoned old place- I can't remember the address- at midnight. He said if she didn't come, with Sasha, or if she brought others too, he'd hurt Sasha and Jordan." He speaks fast but I catch every word.

"We'll meet you at your house." I say, already pulling my socks and sneakers on.

"NO!" Jack yells down the phone.

"Why?" Jerry questions. "I'm a black belt! I can help you."

"Yeah, and I'm- not quite a black belt, but you know I can fight a bit." I yell back from across the room.

"Okay, maybe Jerry. But Grace, when was the last time you practised your karate?"

"The other day. I have loads of spare time since I got fired from my job so Kim and Jerry have been helping me get back into it."

"Okay fine. You can come around and I'll check to see if your skills are as good as you're making them out to be."

"Okay."

"But guys-" he adds as an afterthought. "Come around the back and skirt around any cameras. We think Kai's hacked into those to keep an eye on us."

"Got it. See you in a minute." Jerry says and hangs up.

"God." I murmur under my breath as I do up my laces. Suddenly Jerry is beside me, slowing me down.

"Grace, you need to be careful. If you stress and worry, do karate too much, it'll hurt our baby." He says.

"The baby's only in it's early stages. I'm sure it's fine for me to do karate." But I'm really not sure.

"Grace." He says again.

"What?" I snap.

"Just be careful. I love you." Then when we've put on our sneakers, we jog off in the roundabout way to Jack and Kim's.

**Kai's POV:**

"Tick tock." I sigh and turn to Jason. "Only five minutes till Kim and Sash are supposed to be here. I can't decide whether it would be best if they show up or if they don't. For if they don't then I can-"

I'm stopped short as Jason whisper-yells "they're here."

"What's the betting they've brought Jack too?" I smirk as he heads over to the car to wait. "Let's do this."

**Kim's POV:**

"So everyone is certain of the plan and what they're doing?" Jack asks for the billionth time, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes." Everyone responds at the same time.

"Sasha and I go to talk to Kai-" I start.

"While Jerry, Alex and I scan the area for guards, and take them out. When we've finished we head back to you for back-up if you need it." Grace fills in.

"And you leave-"

"As soon as Kai's attention is focussed on Kim and Sasha." Jerry finishes Jack's sentence.

"And YOU stay in the car slash in the shadows until you're needed. You also have to call the cops and an ambulance or too, just in case, as soon as you spot Kai" Alex reminds Jack.

"Yeah, I know my part." Jack snaps but I can tell he's just insanely worried that this will all go wrong.

"It's okay." I whisper and spin around from the front passenger seat to squeeze his hand or something but he actually looks fine.

"Hey man, you should have called Milton, Eddie and Rudy to help too." Jerry says from the driver's seat when the silence is starting to get uncomfortable.

"I would have," Jack says, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "Except Rudy lives hours away, Milton now lives in Spain and Eddie moved away to England when we were eighteen!"

"Oh yeah! Good points!" We all start laughing, even Jack. But we soon stop.

We pull up outside our destination and with a few good-lucks and quick, uncomfortable, cramped hugs, Sasha and I are sent on our way. Immediately once we step inside the gates of the abandoned, old kid's play area, I get a horrible, eerie feeling that makes my insides want to come out, and that's before I spot Kai, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans even though it's really quite cold! He's older but very recognisable; the same blonde hair, the same posture, then there's that annoying smirk. As if I could ever forget that. Being anywhere near him brings up memories up memories of the last time we were in a room together.

_After giving birth to Sasha the nightmares had slowed a little but I still had them a lot. Then one day when Sasha was around two months old it was just her and I at home. Mom was at work and Tom and Jack were both at school. Everything was normal until ten a.m. Sasha woke up and I hurried away from my laptop up to her room. I sang to her for a while and it took about ten minutes for her to calm down. She was only crying very faintly when the door to the nursery flew over and the face from my nightmares appeared. _

_Sasha started sobbing again as I struggled to decide what to do. How was I supposed to hold onto her and fight three black belts. Kai's face was triumphant as Jason and Jonathan pressed closer and closer. _

"_Pretty name, Sasha…" He drawled out slowly, taking his time._

"_W-w-what do you want? D-do whatever you like to me! Rape me, injure me. This has no-nothing to do with her. Why you're angry at me." I couldn't stop rambling, until he leant forward so close that we were touching. He knew he had control._

"_Oh Kim, sweet Kim. This has everything to do with her." He snatched her out of my arms whilst the other two knocked me down and all three of them disappeared without a trace. _

It was the worst moment of my life so far- worse than the beatings and the raping - so when Kai steps forward, strokes my face and mutters "oh Kim, sweet Kim" I punch him in the face.

He doesn't seem to feel it much though. He even laughs a little before he steps over to embrace Sasha and she ducks away from his touch.

"Stay away from you freaking psycho! I can't believe what you did to Mom, and to me! Don't touch me, you've ruined my life and lied to me since I don't know when. And really, my whole life has been a lie. You are the most despicable a-" She hisses out and I see Kai's shocked expression, however, before she can continue both Kai and I shout

"Stay out of this Sasha! I don't want you to get hurt." I turn to glare at Kai. How dare he say that?!

**Sasha's POV:**

"Just stay out of this Sasha! I don't want you getting hurt!" Mom and Dad say in synch then glare at each other. I back up against twhe wall beside Jason and try to think straight.

I don't hear another word that either of them say, however when I gather my thoughts and look up, the two of them are fighting. I see Jack and Alex run over and Dad kicks Mom one last time before she falls to the floor in pain and he turns to take on Jack and Alex.

Jason hand cuffs me to a swing and leaves me sitting there whilst he hurries over to Mom with a handkerchief with that stuff that makes you pass out on it. She struggles for only a minute before he manages to get her to breathe it in. Once she has, he hoists her over his shoulder and runs over to the car, dumping her on the back seats. My eyes shift over to the fight. Jerry and Grace appear to not yet have taken their guards because they are nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile Alex is pretty much out (Dad punched him in the stomach, and did a kick from the back, most likely breaking Alex's legs). Jack's the only hope now.

As they get closer I can hear what they're saying.

"It's back to us again cous..." Dad tells him, smirking.

"Sure is. Are you sure you want to show yourself up again?" Jack retorts.

"I recall that it was me and not you, who won in China."

I'm so focussed on them that I don't even notice the shadow sneaking up on me until it's almost too late. Jason tries to get me to breathe the stuff in, but I keep thrashing and seeing as I'm on a swing, this causes me to fall back and bang my head on the concrete. My arm still attached to the swing by the handcuffs and my legs dangling in the air I try to ignore the pounding in my head the pain blocking my vision. This is it, I think, as Jason gently approaches, holding the handkerchief. This is where my short, fun, high school life with a loving family and amazing friends ends, I'd rather be dead.

I shut my eyes and wait. But then something funny happens. I hear footsteps crashing into the darkness.

"SASHA!" Jack's voice yells. I open my eyes and see him limp over. "Are you alright?" Not really. My head is pounding so fast, my vision's gone blurry and my back aches. But it doesn't seem like the time to mention that when Mom's passed out in a car, Alex has two most likely broken legs and Jack is bleeding and limping.

"I'm fine." I say weakly and not very convincingly.

He raises his eyebrows. "Nevertheless we should all get checked out." I only hear the sirens when he says that, and still only faintly then. Grace and Jerry run over, both bleeding too along with a cop carrying the keys for the handcuffs. Jack goes to get Mom so Grace and Jerry stay with me.

"You're such a brave girl, just like your mom!" Jerry says and ruffles my hair but abruptly stops.

"Oh my god." Grace cries out and calls Jack over.

"What is it?" I murmur. Then I see Jerry's wet, red hand and put two and two together. Everyone seems to go into panic. They struggle to keep me awake as they call over some paramedics.

We hurry into the ambulances, Jack, Mom and I in one, and Grace, Jerry and Alex in the other. Mom is still unconscious and Jack refuses to let her go although he keeps a good eye on me and listens to everything the woman says as she examines me.

"You should have told me!" He sighs.

"I'm sorry. I knew it was throbbing, it's just my injuries didn't seem that bad compared to everyone else's." I whisper back.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just really, really worried."

"Jack..." I yawn a minute later. "I need to sleep."

"NO!" Cries the paramedic woman. "You might not- wake up if you go to sleep." That forces me to try harder to stay awake. But its early morning and I haven't slept for twenty-four hours, and I'm fourteen. Not a good combination.

Somehow I manage to keep my eyes open the ambulance stops moving. After that though everything is a blur of voices, screaming and sobbing and stern, and white. Until I feel a jab in my arm and it all changes to black…

A/N: Hey guys, I realise that I have not updated in over a week and I usually do one almost every day but A)I was on holiday and where I was staying had no wifi and B) I wanted to do a really good, longer chapter for you guys, 3000 (ish) words! Hope you enjoyed!

So Kai's finally been caught, but Sasha has a head injury.

Review and tell me your guesses for what's going to happen next and if you liked this chapter.

Lozlol


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you so much to all the reviews, favourites and follows for both ATTIL and RFTA. I hope you guys have enjoyed it! It would make me really happy if you review one more time to tell me if you've enjoyed it and also tell me your favourite part. Thanks and read my other stories please!**

_Kim's POV:_

As soon as I wake up in an unfamiliar bed in a room I suppose is a hospital with no recollection of why I am here, I call out for Jack, Jordan and Sasha. The first two arrive immediately after a nurse checks me out and gives me the all clear.

When I see Jack's bruises and cuts though it all comes rushing back to me. Kai telling us to meet him at the abandoned, old children's play area, coming up with the plan, teaching Sasha a couple of basic moves, sneaking around the back to Tom's house a few streets down and passing Jordan over to him, borrowing Tom's car and all six of us squeezing into it, Jack's panicking, Kai's facial expression, us fighting, Sasha trying to intervene, agony, then a sweet smell and blackness.

"Jack! Are you alright? Where's Sasha? Is she okay? Jerry? Grace? Alex? Is Tom okay? Where's Kai?!" I shout and Jack rushes to my side and clasps onto my hand whilst Jordan lies down next to me on the small bed and hugs me.

"Kimmy, everything is fine." Jack whispers. He kisses my cheek before continuing. "Kai and Jason both got arrested soon after you passed out from that chemical, Jerry and Grace are both fine, a couple of scratches but nothing major. Tom's here and so's your mom. They can come see you in a minute." I nod but then realise-

"Jack, what about Sash and Alex?" I see him frown a little and my vision starts blurring. "Oh my god. What's happened? Are they dead? Are-"

"No, no, no! No!" He confirms. "Alex broke both of his legs-" I put my hand over my mouth in shock. "But he'll be totally fine. They're putting the casts on. He'll be in a wheelchair for a little while, and it'll take a few months, but he will be totally perfect again." I exhale and remove my hand from my mouth. A moment later I'm glaring at Jack again.

"What about Sasha?"

"She's still in surgery."

"What happened? Did she-"

Jack jerks his head towards Jordan's still figure and mouths "not in front of Jordan". I nod reluctantly and let Jack lead him out of the room. When Jack returns it's with Tom, Grace and my mom. There's a lot of hugging and crying and "Kim! We nearly lost you again"'s. When they finally stop hugging and are calm-er, I ask Jack again about Sasha. He tells me that she banged her head "pretty hard" but the doctors say they'll be done soon and then we can go see her.

I swear under my breath because I feel like the plan has completely failed. Although Kai and Jason are in jail, Sasha and Alex are in surgery.

Sensing my worry Jack bends down next to me and grabs my hand before whispering in my ear "You know Kimmy, they say you never forget your first love," I can't help smiling a little as I realise that he's quoting me. "And I know I never will."

I remember the day I said this to him perfectly. One of the only days I didn't struggle to not think about Sasha, because I was so busy worrying about losing the guys too.

We were having our last karate lesson in the dojo (all together anyway). Rudy read us a really interesting story about the first Wasabi Warriors and as we left he was sobbing his eyes out. We did one last wasabi -for old times sakes- and then Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace and I huddled together outside whilst Rudy taught his next class.

First to leave was Eddie whose grandma arrived only a minute or two later. "I'll never forget you guys." He said crying openly and we all started to hug again.

"I love you guys." Jerry sighed as a horn honked. He kissed Grace and then he hurried into the car off to Kenya for a year, but I saw the slight tear in his eye.

"And then there were four." Milton said softly. We didn't bother saying anything else, we just hugged. In no time at all Milton's mom came to take him straight to the airport.

"We're expecting group video chats at least once a week!" Jack yelled as Milton nodded and then his car was gone. Grace left a few minutes later to go pack for college and give us some space.

"And then there were two." I echoed Milton.

Jack pulled me over to a bench under a cherry blossom tree and I whispered "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked. And I told him that I was sorry for everything. Ruining his life. I tried to go on about how he should just break up with me and leave to go follow his dreams however he didn't let me.

He laced his hand in mine and said "I love you. I've only ever loved YOU. You're my soulmate. How could I leave you? It would destroy me."

"You know, Jack," I replied. "They say you never forget your first love, and I never will." The kiss that followed was truly amazing. It was the best kiss I'd ever had and it's the best I've ever had- to this day.

And as Jack kisses me again I feel those feelings pulse through me again. I still love Jack now of course but the love I felt in those first few years was new and though this is anything but new, it feels just like it.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be connected." I smile up at Jack as I quote him on that day.

"You're so sexy..." Jack grins and picks me up as Grace, Mom and Alex hastily exit the room to give us some space. "Do they really think we're gonna have sex in a hospital?" He whispers in mock disgust as he puts me down.

"Maybe." I respond and we both lean in to kiss when a nurse coughs loudly and walks over to us. Jack throws a quick glare at her but I catch it and smile.

_Sasha's POV:_

When I wake up my vision is all multicoloured dots but gradually I see properly again. Mom and Jack are sitting on my left whispering. As soon as Mom realises I'm awake she lunges onto me and hugs me. Jack pulls her back though, saying that the doctor says I need to rest.

"What happened? I feel like I have a hangover." I groan.

"You've had a hangover?" Jack asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, but I've seen TV." I try to joke.

Jack tells me that I banged my head badly and I have three stitches in my head now.

"Ok. How's everyone else?" I question the second he finishes. Mom tells me that everybody is fine. Alex is getting casts put on both his legs and he'll need a wheelchair for a while, however he'll be walking perfectly normal again soon enough. Jack adds that Jerry, Aunt Grace, Jordan, Mom, himself and everyone else are all good.

"And Da- Kai's in jail right?" I ask as they stand up to go get the doctor.

"Not yet. But he will be soon." Mom says, she kisses my cheek, Jack smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder before they both leave.

It feels like years until I see them again. The doctors are nice and very gentle but I feel like they're reporters.

"Does it hurt?"

"How did it happen?"

"What did he say to you?"

"What has he done to you before you came to live with Kim and Jack Brewer?"

"How do you feel?"

After what is apparently an hour (but feels like five years) I want to strangle them all but they finally leave me alone.

For the rest of the week that I'm told to stay in the hospital for, they don't bother me too much. One nurse called Lucy comes and sees me and gets breakfast and dinner for me. Mom and Jack come to visit every single day for the whole of the visiting hours.

Sometimes they bring Jordan, and Jack takes him down to the play area, sometimes they bring flowers, cards and chocolate from my friends. Friends.

The first day they do that is the day it really hits me. I'm going to have a normal life, with friends, family, maybe boys, and no evil weirdo for a father!

But one day whilst they think I'm asleep Mom and Jack are talking.

"It doesn't feel finished." She says.

"It is though." He replies. "Most of your life he's been there, wrecking it. But we're moving onto a new section of your life. He can't touch us ever again."

"How do you know that? He's Kai Lakewood for hell's sake." Mom argues, she sounds like she's holding back tears. "He'll figure his way out of this."

"I know he'll never touch us," Jack says. "Because his trial was today, and he got 5000 years." They stop speaking and confused I open my eyes to see them like, making out! Ew! Parents can't do that!

I make some loud, waking up noises and when I open my eyes they've pulled apart, thankfully!

_Jerry's POV:_

I grab Grace from behind as she stands in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh my god! Don't do that!" She cries out, swatting at me.

"Hormonal!" I say, sticking my tongue out before I ask "aren't you going to ask me how my day went?"

"How did your day go?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I respond and she laughs, before we know it we start to kiss but we're interrupted by the doorbell. "Do you think we could ignore that?" I ask hopefully.

"No." Grace says, already headed towards the door. "It's Kim, Jack, Jordan and Sasha."

"Oh yeah, Sasha's came out of hospital today!" I realise.

"No!" Grace cries out sarcastically. "That's totally NOT why I'm making a special dinner, the table has four more chairs at it than it usually does, I asked you to wear something other than your gi- which you didn't- and a banner saying "welcome back!"" But she doesn't sound upset so I try a smile however I just get a hiss of "go change!"

"Ooh hormonal!" I shout as I head upstairs.

_Jack's POV:_

"Sorry I took so long guys," My sister says as she guides us inside. "I was trying to murder Jerry."

"Mm, we could hear you, Aunt Grace!" Sasha giggles.

She seems to get on really well with Grace, she even calls her aunt! I know it's selfish of me but I'm upset she doesn't call me dad. I know that it's different because she's had- and still has - another father all her life. I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

A few minutes after we sit down Jerry comes bounding downstairs and we begin to eat.

"Hold on guys!" Kim says and smiles at me. "Before you start, Jack has an announcement!" What? Oh, she means about Kai.

"Let's make a toast." I say, grinning down at Kim. "Because today was Kai's court date, and he got sentenced to 5000 years!" Everyone at the table cheers and whistles and grins. Kim kisses me but we pull apart when Jerry shouts "get a room!"

As we finish eating, Jerry (who's sat beside me) says "oh guys, I almost forgot, I got a text from Milton and one from Eddie earlier. They both said they couldn't reach you guys but they heard that Sasha's back and that Kai's locked away. Eddie said he couldn't get away from work- he's the manager of a huge company -" Jerry adds quickly for Sasha's benefit. "But Milton said he'd be able to come down for a week and see us all, the week Grace and I are getting married!" We all start cheering again and acting very hyper- and drunk! I think Jerry might be drunk.

At the end of the evening Kim, Jordan, Sasha and I go home. Just like the first evening that she was home, we watch an old disney movie before we send the kids up to bed.

"Jack-" Kim- seated on my lap- whispers into my ear.

"Kim," I respond softly.

"Do you think we're gonna be okay?" She asks, looking up at me, and she looks as lost, alone and confused as she did the day she came home.

I shut my eyes and think. Will we? Kai's getting put away for life- but will we ever truly be able to move on? No. He'll always be there in the corners of our brains, haunting us, haunting anyone he's ever touched the lives of.

"I don't know." I say, gradually realising it's the truth. There's no time for lies. Not now.

A creek on the stairs alerts us two figures sneaking downstairs not very secretly! Jordan is clutching his teddy and his blankets are trailing behind him and Sasha is crouching halfway down the stairs holding his hands.

When she sees us looking she does a little wave and tries to drag Jordan away however he grabs tight onto her hand and runs down the stairs into Kim's arms. Sasha pulls away and stands awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs in her pyjama shorts and vest top. I sit down on the couch and gesture for her to come over.

"Dad, do you really think it might not be over?" She asks quietly.

"Who knows?" I respond. "I'd like to think it is, but you never know." It's only when I finish speaking that I realise something, and that something makes me beam. Sasha called me dad!

Before I can fully process this miraculous change; Jordan and Kim have bounded onto the couch and the four of us squash up together, not saying anything, just cuddling.

It doesn't take long for Jordan to fall asleep, and about ten minutes later Sasha follows suite, leaning on me.

Wordlessly I pick her up whilst Kim picks up Jordan. Once we've put them both in their beds Kim and I head to our bedroom.

"You know what honey?" I say, kissing her forehead. "I think we WILL be just fine."


End file.
